SBFW Rock Band
SBFW Rock Band is a music game for the Nintendo Switch, all Xbox One models and the PS4. It is developed and published by Polar Inc. It is similar to the rock band games where players are scored on their ability to match scrolling notes to their instruments connected to the console by USB. The instruments are the drums, guitar, keyboard, piano, cymbals and triangles. There is also a USB microphone that can be connected to song. Modes include single player, local multiplayer and online multiplayer. Modes Campaign A single player story-driven campaign mode which sees the player progressing through the game as a rock star, going through the different stages of a successful career and ends with the player not being popular anymore. Band Up to six players can choose a song from the tracklist and play it. Each song has an easy, medium and hard mode. Challenge All songs are randomly selected set to hard mode and all players must pass the previous song to move on to the next one. Online Players can compete online and cross-platform in this mode which sees players competing to get the top score in their lobby. Tracklist *''The Alphabet Song'' from Plankton's Record Player *Batmen from The SpongeBob n' Stuff Movie * Big Fish (by the sea) (censored version) - *''The Campfire Song Song'' - Tom Kenny and Bill Fagerbakke *''Doing the Sponge'' - Blag Dahlia *''Don't Be a Jerk (It's Christmas)'' - Tom Kenny *Fuck You, Clayton! (Sudsy Remix) - Travis *''Gary's Song'' - Stew * Goofy Goober Rock ''covered by * I Wrote a Spin-Off on Fandom - ''Mrs. Chanandler Bong * I Wrote This (Twinkle Twinkle Patrick Star) ''by ''Tom King * I ate lunch with SpongeBob Squarepants and all I got was this stupid song, seriously, what the fuck was going through his head? ''by ''Blue Ink * It's All About You (4-Ply) by Boys Who Cry * It's Everyday Bro by Jake Paul ft. Team 10 * Let's Go! from SBFW Go! * Loop de Loop - Ween * Musical Doodle by The Sonars * Never Gonna Give A F*** (censored version) - * Ocean Man parodied by Bill Cipher and Temmie * Ocean Man - Ween * one is back - PolarKey * Polar Face - PolarKey * The SBFW National Anthem - Various * SBFW Shack - * The SBFW Spangeled Wiki - Calaz * SpongeBob ScaredyPants - The Ghastly Ones * SpongeBob SquarePants (SBFW Rock Band Extended Version) - Painty and the Pirate Kids * Stadium Rave A - Mark Governor and Glenn Nishida * Sweet Victory - David Glen Eisley * Texas Song - Carolyn Lawrence and Junior Brown * Undercover by Boys Who Cry * Waving My Dick in the Wind ''by ''Ween * We've Got Scurvy ''by ''P!nk * We Are Number One - Robbie and the Rottens * Why Da Nerd Say by Category:Switch Games Category:Switch Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox 1 Games Category:PS4 Games Category:PolarTem Category:Polar Inc. Category:SpongeBob n' Stuff Category:Video Games Category:Unrated Category:Unrated Video Games Category:Upcoming Category:Nintendo Switch Games